User talk:Crazy Muzzarino
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Penguins of Madagascar page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! RRabbit42 (talk) 10:07, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Re: Campbell I wasn't able to respond before to your message about Campbell, but I see it would have been better if I had. My experience with users who say they have autism generally falls into two areas. The first is where they just aren't able to respond appropriately to any offers to help or attempts to steer them towards better ways of editing. It's all wasted effort on our part, but I still go through the steps to show that I did make the effort. The second is the ones who use autism as an excuse for their behavior. Because we are unlikely to meet them in person, we can't see for ourselves if they really are autistic. And the way it usually goes is that they cause so many problems and at the end where everyone's fed up with them, then they say they're autistic. But it's usually too late, and the way they say it is the excuse and justification, rather than anything like "I have autism so please be patient and understanding with me". I even saw one guy say "you hate me because I have autism", to which the rest said, "No, we don't like you because you're being a jerk". I just checked the article on Wikipedia and the way Campbell is behaving doesn't match the descriptions of autistic behavior, and none of the other people I've dealth with did, either. So whether or not Campbell actually does have autism or he's using it as an excuse, all we have to go on is his written words. As you saw today, those words have moved beyond being a nuisance and someone who is insisting their fan fiction/fantasy is true. He's now making threats and is a detriment to the wikis he goes to. You took the first step towards a permanent solution by getting the VSTF involved. Now that it's on record, further poor behavior on his part makes it easier to justify a global block or globally disabling the account. And if he creates a new account to get around that, then that provides further justification. The further it goes, the more it builds up against people like this, until it reaches the point where it takes too much effort for them to continue. Now, regarding you and others being blocked on his wiki, I wouldn't worry about it. If it ever becomes an issue, such as with trying to adopt a wiki, then you should be able to state that up front and say that it's likely in retaliation for him being blocked on other wikis. Since you knew how difficult he was to work with, trying to do anything there, even if it was a sincere effort to help on your part, would have only wound up with exactly the result you saw: being blocked by him. Just leave that wiki be for the time being. If Campbell keeps being enough of a problem, then his account will be globally blocked or disabled and he'll lose access to that wiki. I've seen that happen before. One guy kept vandalizing wikis but had his own that he was trying to work on. Each time his account got shut down, he'd lose another wiki he's created. Eventually, he gave up vandalizing other wikis and pretty much stayed on his own. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:01, June 23, 2015 (UTC) re: This doesn't seem good Since it's been over a week after you left me the message, I decided to respond here. At the moment, Mariorfan2004's account is globally disabled. DenisFan1998‎ on the Antagonists Wiki believes that he is the same disruptive user I requested help with because he set a permanent block on that account. That might not really do much good because Mariorfan2004 has bureaucrat rights there, which I believe means he has the ability to unblock himself if the global disable is removed. I know if you're an admin, you can unblock yourself. But, since that block has been placed, I might be able to make a request on your behalf to have yours removed. Based on the fact your block was set over two months after you last made an edit and one of Mariorfan2004's first actions as an admin was to unblock the Mario Richardson account, I believe a case can be made that your block was done in retalation for what happened in the past. Let's give it a couple of days before I do this because it looks like I have some research to do into what other IPs he has edited from so block can be set on those ranges as well. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:25, December 30, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks, but my block hasn't been removed. Can you request Dennis to unblock me. As a matter of fact, he isn't deleted yet since they didn't use edit account after I reported his vandalism edits to the VSTF, he's just blocked on all wikias.--Muzzarino 05:31, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Hold up for a second Let's give IHeartDreamworks a few minutes to read what I just posted on their talk page. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 12:21, August 1, 2016 (UTC) :Sounds good. I've been reverting his edits because he's getting into a fight when they were reverted for a reason.--Muzzarino 12:22, August 1, 2016 (UTC) :I'm Not He, I'm She! 8:24 August 1, 2016 (UTC) Erasing Closed Sorry, The Erasing Has Been Closed For Doing That. All Of Them Will Keep Them Stay. August 1, 2016 (UTC) Deletion Closed Sorry, The Deletion Has Been Closed For Doing That. All Of Them Will Keep Them Stay. August 1, 2016 (UTC) : Take Off List Closed ::Ok then. You were edit warring after I caught you in acts.--Muzzarino 12:25, August 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay! 8:29, August 1, 2016 ::Sorry, The Taking Off The List Has Been Closed For Doing That. All Of Them Will Keep Them Stay.10:41, August 1, 2016 (UTC) :::I've had enough of your annoyance here. Once he comes back and finds out, you will be punished.--Muzzarino 02:41, August 2, 2016 (UTC) :::Sorry, The Punished Has Been Closed. This Will Keep All Of Them Stay. Do You Understand? 11:55, August 1, 2016 (UTC)